


Maitlands Week 2020

by bookworm6570



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MaitlandsWeek2020, They are so cute, beetlejuice on broadway deserved better, i love the maitlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/pseuds/bookworm6570
Summary: Based on @maitlands_2.0 's prompts on instagram!
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Wedding

Barbara nervously paced her bedroom at her mother's house, twisting her hands nervously. Her younger sister Hannah had already come in to wish her a happy wedding day before she went off to Adam's apartment (he two were really close, which Barbara loved). Her mum had just left after doing her hair in a beautiful waterfall braid with flowers weaved through it. There was a knock on the door and her 14-year-old sister Sam poked her head inside. She was in her beautiful dress and had her hair in a beautiful braided style.

"Hey Sammy" said Barbara, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to her. Sam bounced over to her and sat next to her. "You look so beautiful"

"Are you gonna put your dress on?" asked Sam "Because we gotta go off soon"

"Yeah" said Barbara, starting to fiddle with her hands again. Sam looked at her sister in a weird way. She'd never seen Barbara so nervous. Her older sister had always been so calm and collected, never nervous. Sam gently put her arms around her sister and laid her head on Barbara's shoulder. Barbara smiled and leant into Sam. "Thanks Sam" said Barbara.

"You gonna put your dress on now?" asked Sam

"Go get mum and then I will" said Barbara. Sam leapt up and ran out the room, returning a second later with their mum, Jill, and little brother Liam. "Hey guys" she said, standing up and picking her little brother up.

"Hey" said Jill "Wanna get this dress on?"

"Let's do this" said Barbara smiling. As she got into her dress and left the house she wondered if Adam was as terrified as her.

"Why did she choose me?" asked Adam, sitting down in a side room of the local church. Hannah was watching him from the corner of the room with a smile. "I mean, look at me and then look at her. She's beautiful, talented, popular, stunning, amazing and perfect. Then there's me" he gestured to himself and put his head in his hands. Hannah walked over to him and gently put a hand on his back. He looked up at her "Hannah, why am I doing this?"

"Because you love Barbara" said Hannah simply.

"Does she love me though?" asked Adam, putting his head back on his hands.

"Adam, have you seen how she looks at you? She melts" said Hannah "you make her so happy. I've honestly never seen Barb so happy. When she's with you she lights up and is so happy and bouncy. When she still lived at home, after you'd leave, she'd get all sad but if someone mentioned you the tiniest smile would appear on her face. You two are soul mates Adam" Hannah sat down next to him and leant into his shoulder. "You belong with her"

"Thanks" said Adam. He gave Hannah a brief hug before his sister, Belle, walked into the room and told him that the ceremony was starting and that he needed to go into the church. Adam gave Hannah a big hug before walking past his sister and walking into the church.

Barbara stood nervously by the doors to the main part of the church. Her mother stood next to her and they watched as Adam's niece and Sam walked down the aisle scattering flower petals as they went. When it was her turn, she gripped her mum's arm and Jill leant into her daughter.

"Your dads watching you" she whispered "and he's so proud of you" Barbara smiled and kissed her mum's cheek before they walked down the aisle. Barbara caught sight of Adam at the alter and nearly burst into tears there. He was crying, which made her want to cry. Her mum kissed her hand as she handed her daughter to Adam. Then she took her seat and the ceremony started. In short it was very sweet. Both Adam and Barbara cried and many of the guests did too. The vowels were very heart felt and Adam barely got through his without crying. Barbara started crying as soon as she started but she managed to get through it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the minister "You may now kiss the bride" Adam smiled the biggest smile he could and gently grabbed Barbara. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the shared a very sweet kiss. The church broke into applause and Adam and Barbara shared another shorter kiss before exiting the church and going to the venue where the afterparty was being held.

"I can't believe we're married" giggled Barbara in the car on the way over. Adam grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"How does it feel?" he asked, shifting closer to her.

"Does what feel?" asked Barbara, leaning into him and kissing his cheek.

"Being a Maitland" he said very quietly into her hear. Barbara giggled and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Eventually she broke the kiss for air and looked at him.

"It feels amazing" she grabbed his left hand and examined his ring "Mrs Barbara Maitland" she giggled but couldn't stop the massive smile that crept onto her face "Has a nice ring to it" they pulled up to the venue and Adam helped her out of the car. They danced the night away with their friends and family, it was one of the best days of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope y'all like these! I'll try to update them everyday but school may make that difficult. I hope this one is good! I haven't really proof read it but I hope that you like it anyway! Have a great day! Peace out ✌️


	2. Day 2: A Day Out

Adam woke up one lovely Saturday morning with his wife curled into his side. He smiled at her sleeping figure. She'd had a tough week teaching; it was reaching the end of the term, so all the students were becoming rowdy and restless. Adam stroked her hair and glanced over at the time, it was only 8.00. He sat for a while, deep in thought while he played with Barbara's soft hair. She'd tied it up in a bun before bed, but it'd come undone and now had beautiful waves all through it (and the hair tie was somewhere in their bed). The sun shifted and a beautiful golden light washed over Barbara's face. She looked like a goddess.

"Morning honey" said Barbara in a sleepy voice, looking up at Adam, who was gazing back down at her with a goofy smile on his face "What's got you so happy?"

"You" he said simply, and Barbara felt her heart melt. She sat up and gave him a short sweet kiss. Then she looked at the time and over at her husband.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, it's still early and the weather is beautiful" said Adam. Barbara's smile widened and she sat up more, looking at Adam excitedly. He smiled at his wife. "I was thinking, we could go for a walk and a picnic in the local park or somewhere else. What do you think?"

"Yes!" said Barbara, bouncing up and down and hugging him "Yes please" she looked at him and giggled happily "this is gonna be so fun, just what I need"

"Glad you like the idea" said Adam, grabbing his glasses and putting them on "how about we get dressed, grab a bit of breakfast and head off, we can take lunch with us. How's that sound?"

"Perfect" said Barbara. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped up "I'll go have a shower and then we can talk about where we wanna go" Adam nodded and watched as she chose her outfit from the closet and hummed while she got dressed. Then she bounced downstairs to make breakfast. Adam got dressed and also headed downstairs. Barbara was finishing off a bowl of cereal and Adam saw a couple of pieces of toast set out for him. He sat down and held her hand tightly while they ate.

"So" said Adam when they'd finished "where do you wanna go?"

"I have a place" said Barbara. "I'll drive, I think you'll like it" Adam nodded, trusting her completely. They packed a small picnic and got in the car. All while Barbara drove, Adam had his hand resting on her thigh, the two of them happily talking.

The place Barbara took them was a national park 30 minutes away from their house. It was a beautiful park and had many good nature walks. Barbara led him to a small clearing surrounded by trees and birds chirping. The Maitlands set out their rug and weren't disturbed the whole day. The grass was scattered with little daisies and while they talked, Barbara made a beautiful daisy chain which she placed on Adam's head.

"Why do I get it?" he asked with a smile, gingerly touching it.

"Because it suits you" giggled Barbara. It was true, the daisies sat perfectly on Adams head and really did suit him. Adam lifted up the brim of Barbara's floppy sunhat to raise an eyebrow at her. She giggled and leant forward, her blonde hair tumbling over shoulders. Adam laughed and hit the hat off her head. She fake glared at him and laid her head down in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes. "Thanks for this Adam" she said "I really needed it"

"Kids being hard?" he asked, splitting her hair in two and starting to braid it.

"One wouldn't stop crying yesterday" she sighed "The poor darlings cat died. I've told him that he can give us a show and tell about the cat if he wants"

"What did he say?" asked Adam, continuing to braid her hair.

"He seemed really happy with the idea. He said he'd collect all the photos he could over the weekend, and I promised first thing Monday he could share it with us" Barbara opened her eyes and reached a hand up to stroke Adams face. "I told them I'd make a regular thing out of it. And you know what they said?"

"what?" asked Adam, knowing Barbara's class always said pretty funny things.

"They asked me if I'd bring something in for show and tell. They hear about you a lot because we do weekend sharing and they always make me do mine and you're always a part of my weekend sharing" she smiled up at her husband "they like to hear about Adam and what he does" Adam laughed and Barbara's eyes started to flutter shut. Adam leant down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Barbara woke up and saw that the sun was setting. She sat up and saw Adam using his camera to take photos of the surroundings. She walked over to him and kissed the back of his neck. He jumped and turned around. 

"You're awake!" he said and she noticed the daisy chain still on his head, which made her smile a lot. "I let you sleep, you needed it"

"Thanks" said Barbara. "What are you doing?"

"Taking photos" said Adam "I'll show you them all when we get home" he glanced at his watch "speaking of which, we should get going" Barbara nodded and skipped over to the blanket, packing everything up. She walked back ahead of Adam for a bit, leading him out of the place. She didn't realise that he was secretly taking photos of her the whole way, the golden glow making her even more beautiful. Once they reached the carpark, Barbara stopped and held her hand out to Adam with a wide smile. He quickly took a photo of her and ran to catch up with her, taking her hand as they walked back to the car. They drove back talking about their day and what they'd do for dinner, deciding on pasta because they both didn't feel too bothered to cook. When they reached the house, they walked up to the front door together, their interlocked hands swinging between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think of Adam being a photographer? I feel like he would bond with Lydia over it and it'd be cute! Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day! Peace out ✌️


	3. Day 3: Genderswap

Adam and Barbara were laying in the attic on the bed the Deetz had kindly got them. They assured them that they didn’t need it, but Charles and Delia insisted, saying it was a thank you for helping them so much. Barbara had her head resting on Adam’s chest and she was clutching his shirt in her hand. It was something she’d done ever since she was little with her dad whenever she hugged him but ever since she’d been with Adam, she’d done it to him too. At firsts she was embarrassed, but Adam found it adorable and would watch her sleep for hours like that. Adam was reading a book while he ran a hand through her hair, something that calmed them both. Their happy silence was broken by Beetlejuice and Lydia bursting through the door to the attic. Barbara shot up and looked around, she saw the 2 teenagers and relaxed, sinking back down to lay next to Adam.

“What’s up you two?” asked Adam, putting his book to the side and hugging Barbara more

“I got something I wanna show you two” said Beetlejuice bouncing further into the room with an unsettling grin on his face. Adam looked at Lydia and she shrugged. “Guys, come on you can trust me”

“What is it?” asked Barbara

“I can only show you” said Beetlejuice “but it’ll be good”

“Will it hurt or affect us in anyway?” asked Barbara, sitting up more and leaning against Adam. Beetlejuice considered it for a second and shook his head. This made Barbara uneasy. “You didn’t look so sure” she said.

“It’ll be fine” said Beetlejuice “Come on, stop being worrywarts, let’s have some fun” Adam and Barbara exchanged a glance, seemed to have a whole silent conversation before coming to an agreement and looking at them demon. They stood up and, while still holding hands, looked at the teenager and demon. “Yes! Thank you” he clapped his hands together and grinned “Right, you two stand there, Lyd stand there and I’ll stand here” he positioned them all and grinned “Okay, I’m gonna say a few words and cool things are gonna happen” However the demon didn’t realise that the Maitlands were still holding hands. He said the words and a blinding light filled the attic.

Barbara woke up laying on her back. She groaned and realised her body felt different. For one thing she was definitely not wearing her dress. She was in pants and a long sleeve top. Her feet felt strangely different too, she was not in her boots, her feet felt more enclosed and surrounded, less free, and she was wearing socks. She sat up and felt strangely different. She looked down and saw shoes, not her shoes, her husband's shoes. She continued to look up her body and found only her husband's clothes. She looked to her right and saw her body lying on the floor. 

“The fu-” she scrambled away from it, breathing heavily, it was just like dying again. Her body sat up and looked at her.

“What?” came her husband's voice.

“Adam?” she asked

“What the hell is going on?” giggled Lydia, also sitting up and looking around. “Beej, what’d you do?”

“It was meant to swap us all” said Beetlejuice “Not just them”  
“What is going on?” asked Adam, standing up and wobbling slightly, not used to wearing heeled boots. He wobbled over to her and Barbara shifted backwards. There was something slightly terrifying about seeing your own body walk towards you. “Barbara?” he looked at his own body.

“What the fuck is going on?” asked Barbara, pushing herself up and noticing her significantly taller height. There was a snort from the corner and Lydia was laughing her head off. 

“Barb, you never swear” said Lydia “but hearing swear words come out of Adams mouth is amazing” 

“Lydia” said Adam and Barbara in sync, turning towards her. Barbara took Adam’s hand and realised how weird it was to be holding her own hand. “Can you please explain what's going on?”

“Beej wanted to swap-” she started but Beetlejuice ran over and slammed his hand onto her mouth. She moved away from him and went to go stand by the Maitlands. “Hold on, who’s who?”

“I’m Barbara” said Barbara but she was in Adam's body. 

“This is gonna get confusing” said Lydia “But Beej wanted to swap bodies with one of you two because he is bored, but now only you two have swapped”

“How long will this last?” asked Adam, hugging Barbara close and realising it was rather difficult to hug someone as his wife because her arms were considerably shorter than his own. 

“Only like an hour,” said Beetlejuice. He saw the Maitlands getting mad and decided to leave. He disappeared from out of the room and Lydia followed him, giggling and yelling for him. Adam turned to Barbara and sighed,

“This is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened”

“You got that right” said Barbara. She ran her fingers over her arms “This feels so weird. I have known you for so many years and I thought I knew you well, but being you is weird”

“I agree with that” said Adam, going over to the bed and sitting down heavily. “It feels so strange wearing a dress and heels and…” he trailed off and lifted a hand up to his head, running it through the long blonde hair. “Come here” he opened his arms to her, and she walked over, sitting next to him and holding his hand. “It just looks so weird, seeing my body moving around and everything without me controlling it”

“I know” said Barbara “When I first came around, I just got flashbacks to when we died” Adam gripped her hand. “So” said Barbara “this is what Beej and Lydia get up to when they’re in lockdown together”  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t last too long” said Adam, shifting backwards onto the bad and laying down. Ignoring the weirdness of seeing her own body lay down, Barbara scooted backwards and joined him. The two lay on their sides, facing each other.

“Hope what doesn’t last too long?” asked Barbara “This” she gestured to their bodies “or the lockdown”

“Honestly both” said Adam “but more the lockdown because we know we have an hour of this, thank god” he sighed and studied his hands, or her hands. “You know, looking at your hands from your perspective I really like how the rings look on them” he held his left hand out in front of him and grinned.

“They do look good” said Barbara “You chose well honey” Adam smiled and held her hand tightly.

“I would kiss you” said Adam “but it’d be weird because I’d be kissing myself” Barbara giggled, and Adam joined in. Eventually the laughter stopped two fell into a comfortable silence and eventually went to sleep. They were woken up a while later by a blinding light filling the room. Barbara woke up on the floor. She quickly looked down at her body and sighed happily. She was back to normal. She jumped up and walked over to the bed where Adam was sitting, also looking relieved to be in his own body. Barbara jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around Adam.

“Yay!” she giggled “I can kiss you know” Adam grinned and pulled her in for a long kiss, which she loved. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Barbara moved to sit next to Adam “Come in” she called, Lydia walked into the room and slouched against the wall, grinning at the Maitlands as Beetlejuice nervously poked his head inside.

“You two back to normal?” he asked. The Maitlands nodded and Beetlejuice visibly relaxed. “Oh, thank god” he slumped against the wall next to Lydia and the two watched as Barbara approached them.

“But Beej” she said sweetly, a little too sweetly “Never do that again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, school work is preventing me from writing but i wrote this during class today. i hope you like it! i'll try to catch up! haven't really proof read this... oops! thanks for reading


	4. Day 4: Cottagecore

The Maitlands lived in a cottage in the middle of the woods, a 15-minute walk away from the small town of Winter River. The couple had lived there since they’d gotten married, and they wouldn’t want their lives any other way. Barbara had always loved gardening, animals and nature in general and Adam was all for the new way of living and thoroughly enjoyed it with the company of his wife. The grew their own food and Barbara made a lot of her own clothes. They thoroughly enjoyed the wildlife that visited them every day and Adam loved watching his wife interact with it.

“Adam” said Barbara, running into the small kitchen of the house “Adam the bunnies are back!”

“All of them?” asked Adam

“Yeah, all 5” said Barbara, bouncing happily on her toes. She grabbed Adam’s hand and dragged him outside, happily talking about the rabbits. Outside Barbara knelt down and held her hand out. A small brown bunny hopped over to her and sniffed her hand. She gently picked the bunny up and hugged it to her chest, turning to her husband. “Adam, this is the troublemaker, Peter”

“As in Peter Rabbit?” asked Adam, smiling at his wife as she scratched behind the rabbit’s ears.

“Of course,” she said “We have Peter here. And on the ground are Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail” she put Peter down and reached for the last dark brown chubby bunny “And this is Benjamin. He’s an absolute sweetheart and loves hugs” she hugged the bunny close to her chest and smiled at her husband. Adam grinned and looked over at the other rabbits.

“So, are these the creatures who eat all your veggies?” he asked. Barbara looked at him with a shocked expression.

“No” said Barbara “well, at least not this darling” she scratched Benjamin behind the ear “He’s a sweetheart, but the others I do believe have eaten some of it. but they’re so cute and just want food”

“Well, they can’t keep eating all our food” said Adam

“I’ll set food out for them” said Barbara, putting the bunny gently down by his friends. Then she knelt down and patted them all, telling them she’d leave food out for them and they hopped off happily. Adam smiled at her and smiled even more when she turned around the grabbed his hand. “Let’s go inside, it’s getting dark” Adam smiled and led her inside. The cottage was very homey and there was a vase of flowers in practically every room. Barbara loved sunflowers and Adam often called her his sunflower, which she thoroughly enjoyed. As night fell, the cottage got colder so Adam started the fire and the two sat by it for hours, just talking and eating. The couple had a happy life. Adam worked with wood and would make things for the village. Barbara sold her flowers and home-grown goods, and occasionally would take requests for clothes. That night Adam was wearing a pair of plaid pyjamas and fluffy socks. Barbara was in light coloured pyjama pants, an oversized long sleeve shirt and also had one of his plaid shirts on because it smelled like him and comforted her. Once the fire had died down, the two locked up the small cottage and went to bed, curling up together under the homemade quilt, happy with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if this is what the prompt meant but i hope y'all like anyway. yes i named the rabbits after peter rabbit characters :)


	5. Day 4: Children We Didn't Have

Adam and Barbara had one regret from when they were alive. Never having kids. They’d tried, and they’d conceived, but a miscarriage ripped that from them. They’d been too scared to try again and just when they thought they were nearly ready, death came, and they thought they’d never get to experience parenthood. But when young Lydia Deetz came into their lives, they had a glimmer of hope. The poor girl had lost her mother, and a father who ignored her and just wanted love and to be listened too. The Maitlands could do that for her, and in the process could experience what being parents could be like. After the whole Beetlejuice fiasco, life for the Maitlands settled down. They were still dead, but they had a family who they loved and cared about. Lydia saw the Maitlands as her second set of parents and would go to them for anything she needed. But at night, Barbara would let her happy personality go and she would allow herself to be sad.

“Honey?” asked Adam, walking into the attic late one night. Barbara had gone upstairs early that night because she just wasn’t herself and could tell the Deetz were noticing. Adam knew why she felt so sad, but didn’t mention anything, just hugged her extra tightly and made sure she knew that he was there. Most of the day Barbara just stayed by Adam’s side, gripping his hand tightly. “Are you okay?” asked Adam. Barbara looked up to him and smiled weakly. Adam walked over to her and sat next to her.

“Hi” she said quietly, and Adam could hear the tears in her voice.

“Oh honey” Adam wrapped his arms around her, and she curled her legs up to her chest. Adam shifted backwards on the bed and held her close. She kicked her boots off and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest by his neck. Adam kissed her head and held her close, knowing perfectly well why she was sad but didn’t mention it because it made her even more sad.

“I’m sorry” whispered Barbara after a long silence “I just…” Adam gently shushed her, and she looked at him with a small smile. Adam smiled and kissed her nose.

“Early night?” asked Adam. Barbara nodded and Adam flicked his hand turning out the lights. It was moments like this he was grateful for ghost powers, so he didn’t have to disturb his wife. Barbara fell asleep his chest pretty much straight away and Adam hugged her closer, making sure she was okay. She seemed to be having a nice dream because she was smiling. He smiled and settled down too, hugging Barbara close. Little did he know, his wife was having a dream that was both happy and sad.

_Barbara hugged her 3-year-old daughter close. Zoe Maitland was her favourite person in the world, besides her husband of course. Zoe had brought the couple so much joy in the 3 years she’d been in the world, and every day she just seemed to become more amazing._

_“Mama?” a small voice broke through her thoughts and Barbara looked down at her daughter. 2 big brown eyes looked back at her. Zoe was a miniature version of Adam. Brown hair, brown eyes, nose, lips. But Zoe was just like Barbara in personality. She had the most caring soul ever. “Mama!” came a slightly more annoyed voice and Barbara shook herself out of her thoughts._

_“Sorry honey” she said, “what’s up?”_

_“Where’s dada?” she asked. Barbara thought for a second. Adam had mentioned dropping into town to go to the shops but that was half an hour ago, he should be back by now. “Mama?”_

_“Let’s go look” said Barbara. Zoe wrapped her little arms around Barbara’s neck and giggled all the way down the stairs. Downstairs Barbara saw all the bags of shopping in the kitchen and sighed, Adam never put it away he just got stuff out of the bags when he needed it. “Zo Zo, I think dada’s out in the garage”_

_“Let’s go!” said Zoe, kicking her legs and leaning towards the backdoor. Barbara smiled and put her down. Zoe grabbed Barbara’s hand and led her outside. Barbara followed and watched her daughters slightly curly hair bounce behind her. They reached the garage door and Barbara could hear a power tool on._

_“Zoe, come here” she stopped her daughter from barging in and picked her up._

_“Mama” said Zoe in a frustrated “I… I want to see Dada”_

_“You will pumpkin” said Barbara, brushing her hair off her forehead “we just can’t surprise him while he’s using the loud tool, remember?” Zoe nodded and Barbara smiled. “Good girl” she kissed her daughter forehead and Zoe smiled at her. “Now, what do you want to do for the rest of the day because dada will have to work”_

_“Cookies!” said Zoe_

_“Baking?” asked Barbara “You have the best ideas sweetheart” Zoe smiled, and Barbara’s heart melted. Her daughter truly did have the best smile ever. Barbara kissed her on the nose and poked her head into the garage. Adam spotted her and turned the tool off._

_“Hi honey” he said, taking his safety glasses off “What’s up?”_

_“Someone wanted to see their dada” said Barbara. She gently put Zoe on the ground and the young girl ran over to Adam. He knelt down and picked her up, ticking her sides slightly. Barbara walked over to them and kissed Adam on the cheek, laying her head on his shoulder._

_“What’s wrong mama?” asked Zoe, tilting her head in concern at her mother._

_“Nothing honey” laughed Barbara “I’m just happy”_

_“Oh okay” Zoe smiled and kissed both her parents on the cheeks “I’m happy too”_

_“I’m glad you’re happy cupcake” said Adam. Zoe smiled and laid her head on his other shoulder, looking at her mother until she fell asleep. Barbara watched her daughter sleep and looked at Adam. Adam looked back at her and kissed her gently. Barbara smiled and kissed him back, both of them happy with their daughter._

Adam woke up to Barbara hugging him with tears streaming down her face. He looked at her and she smiled back, wiping the tears away. Adam was about to ask what was wrong, but she just shook her head, smiling more. He reached his hand out and gently wiped the rest of her tears away.

“What’s up?” asked Adam, laying back down and opening his arms out to Barbara. She crawled over to him and curled up to him. Adam kissed her forehead and put his head on top of hers. Barbara knew this was Adam silently telling her she could take her time and that he’d listen. She grabbed his hand and intwined hers with his, studying the size difference.

“I had a dream” she said after a long time

“What about?” asked Adam

“We were alive” said Barbara, now studying his nails. It was something she used to do with her dad. She always asked to paint his nails but never got around to it. “and we had… a daughter” she got a little choked up and Adam rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, comforting her. A tear slipped down Barbara’s face and Adam kissed it away.

“What was she like?” asked Adam gently

“Her name was Zoe” started Barbara, turning so she was curled right up against him. He slipped his arm around her and hugged her tightly “She was 3 years old and a copy of you. Big brown eyes, brown slightly curly hair… and the cutest smile ever” she reached a hand up and ran a hand through her husband’s short hair. “We were together and went to go find you. You were in the garage making something, so I waited until you’d stopped using the power tools and let her go see you. Then she fell asleep on your shoulder”

“Are you okay?” asked Adam, knowing stuff like this sometimes upset Barbara more than she let on. “Like really okay?”

“Yeah” said Barbara “I mean it, I kind of liked it. I’m sad we’ll never get that but it was nice to experience it in a dream. For now, I’m focusing on the happiness the dream brought me”

“That’s what the tears were?” asked Adam “Happy?”

“Happy and sad” said Barbara “but it’s fine. I’m fine” Adam nodded and kissed her head. She rested her head against his chest and the 2 of them sat in comfortable silence until they heard 2 sets of heavy footsteps coming up the attic stairs. “Here come our 2 children” whispered Barbara and Adam laughed lightly, kissing her head as the attic door burst open and Lydia and Beetlejuice burst in, both yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, haven't really proof read this but i am currently in a DC Beetlejuice mood so i dunno if thats influenced this at all. Enjoy!!!


	6. Day 6: Decades

Barbara walked through the door to the attic and collapsed onto the bed face first. Adam turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Anything wrong honey?” he asked and only got a groan in return. Adam stood up from the box he was looking through and walked over to his wife. “Barbara?” the female ghost rolled onto her back and looked at her husband. “What’s up honey?”

“Lydia” said Barbara

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Adam

“She’s getting frustrated about maths and won’t let me help” sighed Barbara. Adam smiled gently and rubbed his thumb down her cheek. Barbara leant her face up against his hand and smiled at him.

“She’ll come around” said Adam “She just needs time” Barbara nodded and sat up. Adam took his hand away from hers and looked at her. “Hey, can I show you something I just found?” Barbara nodded and Adam went over to the box he was looking through and brought it over to her. She peaked into the box and gasped.

“Adam!” she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly “I thought we’d lost these”  
“So did I” said Adam, reaching into the box and grabbing the first stack of photos. Barbara laid her head on his shoulder and together they looked through them. “Oh my god, these are all your show photos”

“Oh wow” said Barbara. The first photo was her in a white dress, dark brown (nearly black) hair and pale make up “That’s when I was a ghost” then she deflated “and now I am a ghost” she sadly sighed and Adam put an arm around her. “I’m sorry”

“It’s alright hon” said Adam “You have every right to feel sad” he looked at the next photo and Barbara started laughing. The photo was of Adam in the sound tech box, he looked so bored. “Those glasses…” said Adam

“They were cute” said Barbara. Adam blushed slightly and Barbara giggled, she found it adorable how much Adam blushed and how cute he was when he did. She leaned up to him and kissed each of his cheeks.

They continued to look through the box of photos, reliving all their happy (and sometimes sad) memories. They didn’t realise just how much time had passed until Lydia knocked on the attic door.

“Barb?” came her small voice from the other side of the door.

“Come in sweetie” said Barbara, putting the last few photos back in the box. Lydia walked in and gently shut the door behind her. She was in black sweatpants and an oversized jumper which everyone knew was her mums. She looked ready for bed because her hair was in two braids that ended in pigtails and she looked sleepy. The teenager looked over at Barbara with a concerned look. “Hey Lydia”

“Hi” said Lydia while fiddling with the sleeves on the jumper. Barbara knew this was a nervous habit of the teenagers (she did it too) and wondered what was wrong.

“What’s up Lydia?” asked Barbara, linking her hand with Adam’s, them both turning towards the teenager.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Lydia. The Maitlands gave her confused looks “I was annoyed about maths earlier and took it out on you and you left and didn’t come down for dinner or anything and dad and Delia said it was probably nothing but I feel really bad about it and I hope you’re not mad and I’m really sorry” she said this all in one breath and then looked at the floor. Barbara gently got up and hugged Lydia tightly. The teenager was stiff for a moment before relaxing into the hug.

“I’m not mad honey” said Barbara “We just lost track of time I guess” she glanced over at her husband and he smiled back at her. Lydia pulled away with a smile.

“Oh, thank god” she grinned “Beej told me you guys must’ve been really mad at me and was saying you guys had left before dad told him to shut up”

“We’d never leave you” said Barbara “and if we did, we’d say goodbye first” Lydia smiled and hugged her tighter. After a long time, Lydia pulled away and looked over at Adam.

“What were you guys doing up here then?” she asked with a smirk. Adam looked at her with wide eyes while Barbara laughed.

“We were looking through photos” said Barbara, walking over to Adam and sitting next to him, holding his hand again.   
“Ooh, can I see?” asked Lydia. She was very curious about the Maitlands lives when they were alive. She’d heard about them at school and around town because everyone knew she’d moved into their old house and would tell her stories; the people of Winter River were very friendly. But that was only the public side of the Maitlands, she was curious about everything to do with them and jumped at the opportunity to learn more.   
“Yeah honey, come here” Barbara gestured to the box on the end of the bed and Lydia looked through it. The Maitlands sat up by the headboard and occasionally gave Lydia context if she wanted it, happy to be sharing their past with their adoptive daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'll see if i can have the last chapter done soon! i hope this one is good though, thanks for reading!!!


	7. Day 7: Cuddles

Adam and Barbara had always loved hugging each other. There was no question about it. They both showed their affection through physical touch, but Adam did it more than Barbara. When they’d first started dating, Adam was scared he was being too clingy and touchy with Barbara but didn’t ask her about it until months into their relationship.

“Hey Barb?” asked Adam late one night. The two were at his house and had just finished watching a TV show. Barbara was meant to be going home, but neither of them wanted to leave.

“Yeah?” asked Barbara, hoping Adam wasn’t going to suggest that she left, because she didn’t want to.  
“Do you like this?” he whispered.

“Like what?” asked Barbara, shifting closer to him. Adam felt his face flush and was glad for the dim lighting of the room. He stayed silent for a while, trying to work out what he was going to say. “Adam?”

“Cuddling” he said finally, immediately regretting asking the question. He felt Barbara shift beside him and realised she was giggling. He looked down at her and she giggled even more. “What?” he asked.

“You’re so cute” she said, nuzzling her face into his neck “Of course, I like cuddling”

“Oh, thank god” whispered Adam. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, making her giggle more and pull away from the hug. She sat up on his bed and looked at him.

“Why’d you ask?” she asked, her head tilting to the side making her blonde hair tumble over her shoulders.

“I was worried I was being too clingy” said Adam, ducking his head down in embarrassment, realising how silly it sounded. Barbara chuckled and put two of her slender fingers under his chin, lifting it up so she could look straight at him.

“It’s not silly Adam” she said “It’s really cute, and I love it” she smiled and laid next to him, placing her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time until Adam’s sister came into the room saying Barbara had to leave.

Throughout their years together, the Maitlands continued hug each other at all given times. Adam would hug Barbara at every given minute, and she always appreciated it. He seemed to have the ability to sense when she was feeling down or needed a hug and would just appear with his arms open. This always made Barbara smile. The first night they were away from each other after their marriage was a sleepover Barbara had to help supervise at the school. She hugged Adam the morning she left for work and wasn’t going to see him until the next afternoon. It was torture for both of them. Barbara wasn’t allowed to leave the school due to having to keep watch over the kids, but she was messaging Adam throughout the night because he couldn’t sleep either. Luckily the next day at school her class had an art lesson with a different teacher, so she went to the staff room and called Adam. He organised to meet her in the school carpark and five minutes later they were hugging each other again. Over the years they got more used to not being with each other all day everyday but still missed their hugs and cuddles.

Even after death, they loved to hug each other, and this was a quick observation made by the Deetz. They would usually spend the evening watching a TV show or movie before heading to bed and the family was quick to realise that the Maitlands would always be hugging each other. Even if Lydia had pushed her way into the hug, they’d still be touching somehow. Once the family got more comfortable with each other, the usual set up for movie nights was Charles and Delia on one couch, Beetlejuice on an armchair or the floor and the Maitlands and Lydia on the other couch. Barbara would be on one end of the couch with Lydia by her side, both with their feet on Adam’s lap who was on the other end of the couch. He’d always rub Barbara’s feet if they were near him, a habit he’d developed years ago, but sometimes if Lydia was stressed or not falling asleep, he’d rub her feet too which instantly relaxed her.

At night, they’d always fall asleep in each other’s arms and if it was too hot to be hugging, they’d have their hands linked or feet tangled together. In bed, usually Adam was the little spoon, but if Barbara was sad or in need of a hug, he’d wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly. Every morning when they woke up, Adam would stay in bed reading with Barbara curled into his side and then they’d get up together. They were a very cute couple and they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end!   
> sorry for posting the last day a day late.  
> i loved this challenge so much and would love to do it again. i hope you guys all liked it too!   
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
